To cheer you up
by AnnyLovett
Summary: Lily feels down and James is here to comfort her. Oneshot.


**N/A: Originally a request story from LeHermioneJean on Twitter. I hope you like it. Honestly, I've never written a Jily fanfic...to be honest :))**

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, siriusly, would I write fanfics?

* * *

'Hey, Evans!' He found her. Her tiny frame was squeezed in a corner on the opposite side of the Gryffindor common room. She didn't even raise her eyes to burn him with a look that could kill. Nor did she even move. James came closer. 'Evans...um...Lily?' All he could see was her red hair falling down in strands on her shoulders and slightly covering her face. Few of them was wet. James could easily tell she was crying. Her tears spilled on her cheeks, trailing their way down and dripping on the wooden floor. Lily still either ignored him or barely even registered his presence. She did, when he gently touched her shoulder. Lily jerked her head upwards. Her eyes swam in tears. 'Let go of me. I don't want your mercy or pity.' Normally, James would stand up and go away. Now he decided to act like a Gryffindor. He decided to be stubborn and definitely not to leave the girl he fancied since the time they first met. 'Lily...,' it was kind of an unnatural way of calling her. He was used to tease with calling her 'Evans' instead. Still, he did like her name. 'Lily, I just want to help you. What happened?' Lily seemed hesistating whether to tell him or send him to hell. 'He called me a mudblood.' James straightened up. 'That sleeky git. I knew he wasn't the right one for you. You deserve much, much more.' 'But I liked him! I liked him since I saw him when I was nine!' Lily got almost hysterical by this moment. James sat next to her, not asking for her permission and let her put her head on his shoulder. She burst out crying again.  
He knew he couldn't help her much. He couldn't say it was going to be okay again. He hated Snape. He was sort of glad that he disappoinnted Lily. Now, he could have her for himself. Show her the best of him. Make her fall in love with him. As much as he fell in love with her.  
He couldn't help...but he could cheer her up! He could bring the smile on the pretty face of hers! He looked on his watch. 'Oh, come on. The second years are ending their lessons in a minute. Let's have a bit of fun, okay?' Lily seemed not to know how to react, so she let him do what he intended to do. James reached in his robes and pulled out a silvery fabric. It felt like a piece of cloth. Lily touched it, fascinated at its silkiness. 'Do you know what it is? I bet you do,' James smiled, pushing the glasses up his nose, looking into her eyes. 'I-I think it's the Invisibility Cloak. But that's impossible! They're so rare and expensive!' Lily said without breathing, impressed. 'That's correct, Miss Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor,' James said in a professor-like style and felt glee pour all over him when she finally smiled for the first time. 'Actually, I didn't buy this one. I inherited him from my father. It's an old tradition in our family. And yes, this one is really old. In fact, it's more than hundred years old. Still, it's got no flaw, it still works as a new one would. And believe me, I can't remember a day of not using it,' he grinned and handed it to Lily. She stroked it with her long and slim fingers and almost flinched. James took it back. 'Now, let the fun begin.' He spread the Cloak and put it over them like a tablecloth. Like they could be playing some very odd sort of game. 'Are we invisible now?' asked Lily, quite excited. 'Sure. Want to check?' When Lily nodded, he raised the fold to his left, so Lily could lean out and see that they were completely invisible. Her eyes flickered with happiness. James pulled out his wand right at the moment when the voices in the corridors grew louder. 'Logilis Banos!' some screechy voice said out loud the Gryffindor password and the picture of the Fat Lady opened. Crowd of noisy second years streamed in. Some went right up their dormitories, some stayed down to have a word with their classmates. James raised his wand and Lily reached out to stop him. 'You won't harm them anyhow, will you?' James looked insulted. 'Trust me. Perrikulum!' A streak of multi-coloured stars shot from the wand and filled the ceiling with a rainbow-ish colourful light. The pupils stopped immediately and stared. In that moment, James made all their bags levitate in mid-air above their heads. When the bags sank back down, all their faces were filled with amusement and surprise. 'Who does that?' 'I can't see Peeves anywhere!' 'You were that!' 'No, I wasn't!' 'He did it, I saw him!' Soon, the argument grew into fight. 'James, do something. We're prefects.' James nodded. And stepped out from under the cloak. It nearly seemed he just appeared out of thin air. The students dropped their jaws. 'What's this mess?' James said with his voice quite raised, yet calm. Some rolled their eyes, but they went into their dormitories. When the room was empty, James got back under the Cloak. Lily laughed. 'You looked funny.' James wasn't insulted, though. 'I'm glad I could cheer you up.' He leant in and kissed her lightly on her lips. That evening, they started to go everywhere holding their hands. Now one had a clue, how they came together. Nor the other Marauders knew. James never told them.

* * *

**N/A: Thank you for reading, reviews much appreciated :)**


End file.
